


News Straight Out The Floo

by BlueShaded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Drabble, EWE, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Stablished Relationship, Top Harry, dont judge me so hard, im new, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShaded/pseuds/BlueShaded
Summary: Word vomiting surprisingly made out as a Drabble about Draco and Harry being the cutest couple in the world.





	News Straight Out The Floo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First work here, hope you like it. This will be translated to spanish in my translator pseud, you can check out there too to see translations and stuff.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and I do not own any of the characters, the only thing that's mine is the plot I give to the Rowling's world and characters. I'm not making any money with this, is just for people's entertainment.

There is something I've wanted to tell him, something deep and so bright that tightens my chest, the reason my knees tremble with excitement before Flooing home from the doctor. Then he kisses my cheek and mumbles an apology for not being there with me to see our baby.

And, fucking fuck, I _was_ upset before. Now I'm shocked as I speak softly after pecking his lips.

"Twins, we're going to have twins."

I think I can hear a loud gasp from him before I'm raised up from my feet and kissed fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Press that Kudo button if you liked it and comment if it pleases you.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
